Till Death do we part
by 12Pretear12
Summary: This is a HxH/HxS story? 2nd chapter coming up soon..


"Himeno!"

Skipping softly through the grass, the Pretear stopped in her tracks and turned to face the direction where the sound came from. "Coming, Mannen!" Himeno laughed. Slowly, she made her way to the silverish-white haired ten-year-old boy.

"Himeno one-chan! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Mannen jumped up and tugged on Himeno's arm, shouting nervously. A warm smile slowly graced her face as she patted the Leafe Knight's head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mannen, if I worried you."

Mannen quickly shook his head. "At least now I know you're safe."

Following Mannen, Himeno walked back to her room. Taking a deep breath, the fresh new smells of the morning rushed into her nostrils, making her feel at peace. Himeno sat on her bed. She turned and looked at the pot of tulips, her head tilting to one side. She grinned, her feelings mirrored deep into her very soul. Every morning that she saw the flowers made her aware of her mother's comforting presence. The flowers seemed to dance majestically in the soft breeze that was blowing through the open windows. Himeno couldn't be happier.

"Morning Mom," Once again she smiled, maybe even noticing the flowers waving back at her. A low chuckle bubbled from her chest. Today was the perfect day for a walk in the Awayuki residence garden.

Then she saw him while walking down the stairs. Hayate. Trying not to make a single sound, Himeno tiptoed across the Patio...

"HAYATE!" She hollered at the top of her voice, while smacking Hayate hard on his back. Surprisingly, Hayate showed no form of shock or surprise. Too bad, Himeno's plan had failed, yet again. The heavens fell from the sky and the seas ran dry. She sighed. She was going to be in for it. Suddenly, Hayate turned around quickly, grabbed both of Himeno's arms and twisted them behind her back. Then trying not to use too much strength, pressed her against himself.

"You are dead, Tulip Head!" Hayate roared, not unkindly, but in an evil-play way. "Please let me go! And stop calling me Tulip Head, Idiot!!" Himeno shouted and squirmed in his strong grasp, despite knowing that she was no match for his trained muscles. Hayate could easily immobilize her.

"And now for the grand finale!" Hayate cackled. Himeno felt his grip on her hand tighten. She shut her eyes, waiting for the smack or anything that would hurt her to come. All of a sudden she felt something soft and wet on her cheek. _Please, don't let it be what I think. Please, please, I would do anything! Just don't let it be IT! _Himeno shivered under the skin contact. She slowly opened her eyes. It was it. Himeno growled. Hayate had planted a firm kiss on her flawless face. She blushed. But her feelings were mixed with anger and embarrassment.

The undeniable and mysterious energy had suddenly emerged. God only knows where it comes from… "HIYA!" Himeno screamed, pulling her hands roughly from his grip. Hayate felt a sharp blow on his nose. He stumbled backwards.

"You pervet! What are you trying to do? It's not funny, you know!!" Himeno bellowed in his face. Hayate was still holding his nose, breathing hard.

That did it. "What did you just call me?" He whispered in a menacing voice. "_Perverted?_ I am not perveted! What makes you think I am anyway? That was just a desert for you," Hayate smiled a nasty smile. "And you _enjoyed _it didn't you."

Himeno was boiling like a kettle. One more word from Hayate and she was going to knock him down. Persevering to annoy the living daylights out of her, Hayate continued to taunt her mercilessly.

"Hey Tulip Head. Want another one? A longer, more passionate one?" Hayate smirked. The kettle was bursting. Himeno's face had turned completely black. Knowing he was standing right in the way of disaster, Hayate cleared his throat. "Now I have to get back to my work. See you around, princess."

Himeno calmed down a bit. At least he knew how to sweet-talk her. She took a few deep breaths and walked the other way. "Sweet dreams, Tulip Head!" Hayate tore into laughter after walking a good ten meters away from Himeno. "HAYATE!" Himeno had completely burst. "You are in deep trouble!" She cursed under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. That, apparently, made Hayate run faster.

"That asshole is so dead!" Himeno muttered angrily under her breath, stomping up the stairs two at a time. She was so flustered that she could break through the concrete wall surrounding the Awayuki residence.

Taking deep breaths, the girl managed to douse the fire. On the way back to her room, she passed by a gentle pair of violet eyes. "S-Sasame, good m-morning," Himeno was completely tongue-tied. She was naturally like this everytime she saw Sasame since the first day they met. Sasame greeted her politely, making Himeno's knees buckle under her weight. "What happened, my princess? Why do you look so flustered?" Sasame asked, concerned. Himeno almost fainted. All she managed to say was things like 'Ha-Ha-Ha'. She wasn't quite able to say out the name Hayate. "Is there anything that is funny around here, my princess?" Sasame looked around questioningly. The fact that Himeno started laughing oddly all of a sudden wasn't very normal. And on the other hand, Sasame's continuous 'my princess' was making it difficult for Himeno to breathe. So, the only thing Himeno could do was-black out, which was the last thing she ever wanted to happen.

Himeno turned around in her sleep. Her hand reached forward in the usual emptiness of her bed. She felt something soft and warm, something smooth. She followed the curve of the 'thing' and felt something she thought was a neck. Then she continued down the slope onto something round. Suddenly, the whole form moved, groaning. Himeno's first reaction was to punch that 'thing'. A loud moan could be heard from the floor when 'it' landed with a thud. Himeno shot right up from her bed and fell to the floor too. She landed on the other side. Feeling sore all over, she rubbed her back softly. Suddenly remembering the thing that was on her bed, Himeno quickly crawled over the other end of the bed and took a quick glance. But before she could do that, she was swept into a warm embrace, on the ground. Her breath held still for a few seconds. She saw the most perfect purplish eyes she had ever seen. Those so familiar. Like Sasame's. Himeno relaxed on his toned chest, sighing like she never did before.


End file.
